


Exposure: Ruler

by Draycevixen



Series: Exposure: The adventures of Naked!V [11]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V is very self-reliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure: Ruler

.

Evey had been hearing the faint sound for over an hour now. There was something very familiar about it, an echo from her childhood but she couldn't quite place it. The longer she sat on the couch attempting to read, the more she tried to ignore it, the louder it seemed to be.

Finally giving up all pretence of reading, she went hunting for the origin of the sound. It got louder after she passed the kitchen, finally bringing her to one of the closed doors at the end of the corridor. Evey had never ventured in to any of these rooms before. She pressed her ear against the door. Yes, the sound, whatever it was, was emanating from this room. Now that she was closer it sounded like a small motor, more familiar now than ever. _Nothing else for it_. She knocked politely on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Very funny, V. It's me of course."

"Come in, Evey. The door is unlocked."

The room was set up as a work shop. V sat behind a sewing machine table next to a rack filled with bolts of fabric. _So that's why the sound was so familiar_. Evey remembered as a small child sitting and playing next to her mother's feet while she sewed.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I presume?"

"Now who's being funny… and inaccurate. I'm sewing Evey, _not_ spinning."

"Right. Sorry V. What are you making?"

"Several things, actually. I was lucky enough to find this silk…"

" _Find?_ "

"It is all a matter of knowing _where_ to look, Evey."

"And _when_ , I'm guessing."

"How very astute of you, Evey, my dear. The ‘when’ is equally important."

"But I rudely interrupted you, V. Please continue."

"I was merely going to say that I was lucky enough to… acquire this silk and that so far I have made myself a couple of shirts and some other… accoutrement."

Evey stepped closer to caress the edge of the fine grey silk trapped under the sewing machine's foot.

"It is very beautiful, V. There's something about silk. It almost feels like it's alive."

V ran one finger across the silk, stopping just short of Evey's hand. "Yes it does, I suppose. I will make something for you if you'd like Evey… a pillow case for your bed perhaps?"

"That would be lovely, thank you V. I never stopped to think where your clothes might come from. Not really off the rack are they? It never would have occurred to me that you might sew."

"In twenty years alone one acquires quite a few skills, Evey."

"I suppose so. It still seems odd though to think about you making clothes."

"Why, Evey?"

"Because right now you're sitting there wearing absolutely nothing but a tape measure draped around your neck."

"Well I do wear clothes above ground, Evey. I find I attract less attention that way."

"Less attention when dressed in a full-length cape and a Guy Fawkes mask?"

"Oh yes, Evey. Much less."

Evey continued to absent mindedly stroke the silk as V removed his hand to tug on the end of his tape measure.

"It actually took me quite a while to acquire this. I used to have to estimate sewing measurements."

"How did you do that, V?"

"Many times just by holding the cloth up against my body. Sometimes just by knowing the measurements of other things I could use for comparison. My hand, for instance, is eight inches long from the wrist to the tip of my middle finger. It's also five inches across at its widest point."

"What did you use for longer lengths V, like ten inches?"

V's mask tilted downward toward his lap, Evey's eyes following the thought.

"Very funny, V but it's nowhere near _that_ size."

"If you keep fondling that silk and staring at it Evey, _it_ will be, soon enough."

.


End file.
